


Don't Let Go

by bookaddict_99



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Androids, Angst, Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Robot/Human Relationships, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict_99/pseuds/bookaddict_99
Summary: Conner never expected to meet the enigma that is Megan. With hair the color of the sun and eyes brighter than the stars he finds himself becoming attached. Many people spoke of destiny and fate. Conner is just glad one of them decided to bless him with her. Based loosely on the comic “Don’t Let Go” by STRANGELYKATIE.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> THINGS TO KNOW:  
> Year 1 (1-365)  
> Year 2 (366-730)  
> Year 3 (731-1095)  
> Year 4 (1096-1460)  
> Year 5 (1461-1825)  
> Year 6 (1826-2190)  
> Year 7 (2191-2555)  
> Year 8 (2556-2920)  
> Year 9 (2921-3285)

DAY 732

"My name's Megan," she had said in the midst fear and blood. The shocks outside illuminating her smile as it hid behind her hair. Long tendrils the color of his cheeks and beating of her heart.

"Come on," she had yelled above the sky falling around them. "I know a place we can lay low."

And they'd gone underground. Where shadows kept them company and strange smells followed them. Where the paleness of his skin wasn't questioned and the silence made him unfocused. Where the sounds of other people moving in the background mingled with the cracks of the pipes above him. The noise becoming only a buzzing sound because she had only smiled. Fixing their little corner where they would spend the night, ignoring the thunder that sounded above them.

DAY 876

"What's your name?" she asked several days later as they stood around her rotting oven heating a can of chicken soup. He frowned shrugging his shoulders and looking away.

"Well I guess we'll just have to come up with a name for you." And her smile had been like the sun. A blinding force that warmed him and left him bereft for more.

With soot and bruises covering her face she continued. Reading names from her memory until he nodded at one. He made sure not to miss the beaming smile she sent his way.

So they lived. What little time was given in the safety of the shaking apartment they enjoyed it. Running for shelter when needed and reading books. They spent their nights watching their hand-drawn stars and connecting constellations. Sitting by their crumbling building. Heating their various cans they found an unorthodox happiness. It was their slice of Heaven.

DAY 960

"It's strange not to yell," she had screamed. A blush spreading from her cheeks and reaching her fingertips. He had just nodded. Too focused on the color red and how it spread through her body. They'd been stuck underground for a month and tempers were running thin.

"I hope my family is safe," she said, voice still louder than normal. "I'm not from here you see, only came for a scholarship. I hope they survived the attacks."

He only stared at her. A question burning beneath his gaze as she moved around their corner. Picking up small nick nacks they'd managed to accumulate during their time here.

"And you? Do you have any family?" But the question remained unanswered. Silence filling the air around them until she smiled, and picked up the conversation talking mindless chatter.

DAY 1061

They receive news that the city Megan was from is destroyed. She cries for days. Mourning for the fate that met her family and the certainty that she'll never know if any of them survived. Conner doesn't see her the next two days.

DAY 1139

"It's ok if you don't want to talk," she whispered once. They had sneaked outside for a couple of seconds. Not willing to risk their safety for long now that the alarms were no longer working. No sirens equaled no warning, and no warning equaled death.

"I know some people go through traumatic circumstances and they don't want to talk afterwards. I just-I guess what I-Oh gosh could I be any worse at this? What I'm trying to say is, you don't have to speak if you don't want to. I'll be here to fill the silence. Alright?"

They continued gazing at the stars, their silence coming to an end once Megan remembered a joke her cousin had told her once.

DAY 1239

"It's pretty sometimes," she continued talking as they searched for a new hideout. Filling the silence with the words that seemed to fly right out her mouth. And it was. Buildings half standing amongst the remains of the war fought around them. It almost resembled a painting.

It was very staggering to see the comparison of life and death so clear before his eyes. To see the thin line diving it become a blurred gash in the chaos that ran in what was now life.

People walked amongst the rubble. Small kids dashing and jumping across grounded rooftops while mothers searched thru the rubble. He could see a couple of teenagers huddled in a corner. Their body language screaming danger and making him want to grab Megan and take her far from here to the safety of the earth.

But the kids didn't glance their way. They took turns, using pipes and other pieces of rubble to take out their anger on the humanoid figure between them.

"Androids don't deserve this," she said, and her eyes spoke of a foreign language he had yet been privileged enough to learn.

DAY 1397

Megan shrieks with joy. They had found a package of skittles in the remains of a grocery store. Hidden under rumble he had accidently shifted. She is jumping and screeching. He barely has enough time to shush her before she's launching herself at him and kissing his cheek.

His cheeks remain red the rest of the night. And he's thankful for the cover the night time brings.

DAY 1441

"I want to go see the ocean," she said on one of their rare quiet nights. "My family comes from the desert and we used to say we would go to the beach but, I guess it just never happened. Can you believe it?" She asked laughing. "I'm a twenty-three year old woman who's never been to the coast. Pathetic."

But Conner ignored her, reaching into the pile of books they had collected before finding the right page and tearing it. With jerky movements he hands her the page not making eye contact.

"Yea," she said breathlessly, "a place like that."

The sound of passing pages was the only sound heard. Megan too engrossed with the picture to notice that he wasn't reading and instead only had eyes for her.

"Thank you."

DAY 1476

"God I haven't shaved in so long," Megan moans.

Conner wishes he could laugh. If only to convey the ridiculousness of her statement in the crazy the world their living.

"I'm serious!" Megan screams, "I look like a ginger chimp!"

DAY 1503

They get caught in the middle of a raid. The screaming of people around them shaking them from the shock as they're pulled with the crowd. Landing in an unknown bunker. He can hear the distant dropping of bombs landing on top of them. The building shaking as screams ring out. He glances at the girl huddled next to him and closes his eyes.

DAY 1566

Megan has a habit of snoring in her sleep. She makes little noises of discomfort and constantly wakes him up. She's not cute by any means. Her snores being so loud he wonders how they haven't found them yet. But there are moments like these. Moments like today where he enjoys this too much.

"Mmmm, Conner...nice butt."

He spends the rest of the night trying to ignore Megan's comments and blushing at the sound of her voice.

DAY 1721

Megan won't let go of the gun. He sees her grip it in the night when she thinks he's sleeping. Sees her fingers reaching for it when they hear footsteps. He mourns for the innocent girl he meet all those months ago. The one untouched by war. But just because Megan is ready to defend herself doesn't mean she turns sharp. In fact, the presence of war only seems to soften her. Her kindness extending to those strangers they'd met in their travels. He wonders when her hands will stop shaking.

DAY 1867

In the nights after everyone has gone to sleep, Megan reads to him. Scavenging for books to keep them occupied in their breaks.

"In 2058 the first successful android capable of recreating human emotions was created by T.O. Morrow. This version is no longer in use since it's red design made it quick to rust and couldn't follow the laws of robotics. Newer versions now contain the Cadmus seal which...what?" But he had looked away. Too shaken by her eyes and the way they spoke.

DAY 2016

Megan and him have been traveling the above as they'd gotten use to calling it for three weeks now. They are the only ones in the small town they had come across and Conner is slowly lulled to sleep by the sweet singing of her voice.

DAY 2043

For someone who seemed to burst with the life they carried Conner sometimes wondered if she did this on purpose. He had to drag her to the ground and she had only looked at him in confusion.

His behavior was strange but he had no way to explain to her his reasons and his eyes where not on her but instead on the pale piece of flesh around her wrist now angry and red. She's hurt. She's hurt. Hurt. Hurt. Hurt. Hurt. Hurt. She's hurt. Me. I hurt her. Me. Me. Me. Me. I did this to her.

But the question in her eyes faded with the sound of footsteps that came closer and closer until it was just their shadows in the barren house.

"Come on," She whispered, moving quickly to glance out the window. "If we move quick we can get back home before they see us."

I hurt her. I hurt her. I hurt her.

He followed behind her like a dutiful servant, too engrossed in his thoughts to notice the sharp throb that radiated in his chest after she whispered the words 'home'.

DAY 2086

Conner fires the gun. It's a shocking moment for both of them and if it were possible he's sure he would currently be crying.

He didn't mean to do it. Didn't mean..but that's lie. Because he had grabbed the gun already resolved to shoot the android that was attacking Megan. The little girl on the ground can't be older than nine. One of the playground androids, always ready to play with kids who visited her. He knows she's not human. Knows she cannot bleed but that doesn't stop the panicked movements that burst out of him at the thought of her death.

She's just a robot and the girl he saved is just Megan. He gags a little at the knowledge that he would do it all over again for her.

DAY 2136

Conner hates Megan sometimes. She's teasing him he knows. A game that started months ago, testing his restraint and forcing him to take calming breaths. But he won't break. Can't break because he knows this is not what Megan truly wants. So he closes his eyes against the clear image of her naked flesh. He feels dirty.

DAY 2212

"Conner can you hand me the spray? I have to...thanks, there it is. See? That's you and that's me." Her teeth grinning in the dark being seen only by the sparks that flew from her hair. He had looked at "them". The crooked arms and splayed hair and a throbbing started from his chest.

The drawing barely succeeded that of a third grader but it was still them. A little piece of them etched forever into the stone. He leaned forwards sliding his fingers across the surface.

"I know it's only chalk but thankfully this should make it permanent. My brother used to be into graffiti and used this to prevent it from fading. Do you like it?" But he only grabbed the chalk reaching for the drawing before adding his contribution.

"Conner and Megan, 2098...I love it." she said launching herself into his arms. And the effort to pick up the chalk was suddenly made worth it by the warmth that seeped from her skin.

DAY 2349

The throbbing wound on Megan's leg really does look worse than it is. He's confident enough that no infection is present but it doesn't stop his babying. Megan is trying to calm him but how can he be calm when Megan is hurt. Megan was in trouble. Megan was bleeding. Megan-Megan is kissing him.

He can feel her soft lips against him. The shot of warmth spreading through his chest and pain that always appears in his left pec at the presence of Megan.

Her lips are drawing an answer out of him something he knows she wants but he is sure she shouldn't. Sure she would regret later on. But he is selfish. And his hands reach out to tangle in her hair laying his body on top of her. Wishing his body could warm her during the night.

DAY 2517

They're currently outside their current home. Hidden behind some rubble while he does his best to forget of the dangers around him and only focus on Megan's sinful lips.

He's still not sure this is what she wants. Still believes she'll come to regret it once she finds out. He wishes he could talk to her. Tell her all the thoughts that plague him. Do you know about me? Are you afraid of me? I hope you don't hate me. I don't hate you. I care for you. I wish I could speak to you. I wish you knew I cared for you.

But for now he'll continue to be selfish. Dragging his palms across her back until her dainty hands pull them towards her butt. He tried not to blush at the implication of this move.

DAY 2642

It's in the middle of the night that it happens. They sneak away to the roof of a surprisingly intact building and gaze at the stars. The situation so similar to those few moments of peace they had held between them. The moments where the war would end the next year and hope was not yet lost.

But this time it's different in so many more ways. Because Megan is sitting in his lap. Drawing noises from his broken throat that shouldn't be possible and making him melt. It's only when her hands reach for the button of his pants that he freezes. Chest heaving as he tries to tell her no. She can't do that to herself. But Megan doesn't listen. She has never listened to him. And instead she draws him into her. Pressing sweet kisses onto him until he finds his strength weakening.

"I know ok. I know," she whispers against him. He clenches her hips harder before drowning in the sensation that is her.

DAY 2706

The two hands that pulled him away from the rubble were strong, stronger than any human should be capable of.

"Brother, why do you search the earth?" He asked brows burrowed. "You are free now brother. You can leave your duty behind."

But Conner ignored him. Anxiety clawing at his throat and threatening to make impossible tears fall. Because Megan was underneath that rubble. She was in there. Injured, probably-no.

"You can't help him," said a walking woman, shaking her head in disappointment. "He's one of the broken ones. Free of duty but still compelled to follow."

"Follow? But we are free now. We don't need to follow anything." the man shook his head confused. Glancing at Conner's panic movements and inhuman strength as he lifted patches of building still attached by beams.

"The broken ones don't know that. They don't know they're free. This one is lost." And the group kept walking, leaving him behind with only the sun as company and the distant rumble of the earth.

DAY 2893

Megan has more scars than should be possible. Her freckles hide them but moments like this he is able to see them all. Moments where he slides down her body tasting her he makes sure to count them. To remember the stories they carry and the importance of the knowledge. He makes sure to kiss each one.

DAY 2902

"Don't worry. It's just a quick trip above. We'll get some supplies and come back. It'll be easy. In and out." Yet her brow remained furrowed and her lips quirked down. He had wanted to reach out. To soothe the lines with his hand and wash away the worry that plagued her but the coldness of his palms prevented him.

The sun providing them with an ironic cover as they stood atop a building watching it crawl out from the rubble. "There isn't much left," she grimaced out watching the rocks that used to be buildings and and green that used to breathe, "but for what it's worth I wouldn't change anything if it meant I never got to meet you."

And the throbbing was back somewhere behind his ribs and under his pec. An uncomfortable itch that made him question his reality.

"Dammit," she cried as big fat tears spilled past her cheeks. But he could only look ahead. Look at the carnage that lay before him and threaten to collapse him.

"I'm an ugly crier. I know," she said stealing his attention. Concern lighting her eyes and lips that seemed to be forever dry. He wondered if she noticed how much she seemed to bite into them. Probably not he mused.

DAY 2939

He used to hate the color green. It used to remind him of the garbage truck he used to work at. Of the swaps he would see in pictures and the strange waste that would cake the walls of his job. But this was a different green. This was the green of trees. Dark yet full of life. This was the green of lollipops. Bright and hilariously sour bringing laughter to those around. This was the color of his soul.

"If you stare into my eyes any more you might fall in them," she murmured laughing.

DAY 3056

"I love you," Megan says to him while inspecting their camp for the night.

It's the careless way in which she says it that makes him certain she means it. Because to Megan nothing had changed except the sudden voicing of her feelings and thoughts.

I love you too.

DAY 3173

Conner knows he'll never forget this. Forget the warmth that is Megan or the emotions that rise out him at her presence.

Conner knows he'll never be able to scrub the memory that is Megan from his mind.

DAY 3266

His mind is surprisingly blank. He knows he's probably in shock but doesn't have the energy to ponder how that happened. Megan is cuddled close to his chest. He ignores the lack of warmth coming from her. Thinking about it won't do him any good. Thinking about it would not be productive.

DAY 3275

Life is precious. Life must always be protected. He remembers the words. A sermon seared so hard into his brain it's impossible to forget. A rulebook he carried with him even to this day yet didn't have to follow.

The words floating in his head whenever he gazed at her. Her green eyes and red hair. A warm blooded creature not worthy of him. Of him and his cold hands and broken voice.

He wondered how their life would have been had the war not started. Did he walk by her house not knowing behind the door laid the person behind his very creation. The only one he could ever love.

He looks at her now. The red synonymous with the color of her hair now covering her body and green eyes that used to shine now dull and empty. Was she still in there he wondered. Maybe she was just broken like he was. Only needing a quick fix before she would lurch to her feet and move alongside him. But she stays still despite him shaking her shoulders and broken noises coming from his lips.

He glances around. Panic enveloping him as he struggles to find a solution to this problem. Because that's all it was, a problem. She couldn't be-she wasn't-no.

Protect humans. Obey humans. Protect yourself. Life is Precious. Life must be protected. Follow your orders. Don't stray from your path. Emotions can be mimicked but never felt. You cannot love. You cannot feel. Life is Precious. Obey humans. Don't stray from your path. Protect humans...Protect Megan.

His legs hurt, if that was possible. Gears whirring with the movement of his body as he trudges past the dessert. He has a mission to accomplish. Orders to obey.

The road is strangely desolate. Destruction their only company across the land. He can hear a crashing sound. Wind whipping at his exposed parts and stinging what little skin he has left. Would she have cared for him then? All broken. Resembling more machine than human.

His first sight of the ocean is hopelessness. It was the end. Nothing more would come after this. But it was not his death he mourned. Who would protect Megan now? Who would watch after her?

The water laps at his toes and climbs higher. The view was not the image he had gifted Megan. He could see the wreckage far out. Pieces of trash and rubble littering the beach. But a bubble of beauty seemed to surround them for the view up ahead remained clear. A scene worthy of her.

He makes sure to lay her down carefully. Red tendrils of hair floating with the water. He looks around, seeing the emptiness that surrounded them. Where they the last ones? Was this the end of life?

He lays down on the sand. Body sideways so he can keep looking at her. The image distorted by the water covering half his face. She turned her head, looking at him with red tinged lips and broken skin.

"It's ok Conner. You can rest now." And he closed his eyes. Body turning rigid next to her corpse. An android and a girl.

Many said the the sun was red and blood was black. He found it poetic how they would end up covered in both.


End file.
